ARQ (Automatic Repeat request) and in particular HARQ (Hybrid ARQ) error control methods for data transmission are used in a variety of communications systems to ensure reliable data transmission. These techniques usually comprise a retransmission of a data packet by the transmitter in case the data packet received at the receiver could not be decoded correctly.